


Девять шагов

by Medoch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Xenophilia, mermaidstuck au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: У тебя есть всего девять шагов до пропасти и целая вечность, чтобы ненавидеть. Ты делаешь шаг в пустоту и чувствуешь, как болят порезы на шее.





	

Прошлое всегда остаётся в прошлом. Глупо думать, что оно может кого-то преследовать, но, чёрт подери, ты чувствуешь его дыхание за своей спиной всякий раз, когда задумываешься.

Поэтому ты либо спишь, либо работаешь.

Просыпаясь от мерзкого писка почти не отключаемого будильника, ты пытаешься вернуть себе мозги. У тебя есть мозги, на самом деле, просто по утрам они спят, а ты работаешь на кофе и бутербродах, зарабатывая тромбы, гастрит и сердечную недостаточность. Проснувшиеся части твоего разума говорят, что тебя зовут Соллукс Каптор, тебе двадцать четыре года, ты молодой, заёбанный программист, сваливший от всего на южное побережье Исландии, и в твоей жизни, кроме кофе и новшеств науки, нет ничего хорошего.

Ты отключаешь будильник, вытаскиваешь руку из-под одеяла и тут же запихиваешь её обратно: в доме холодно, как в Антарктике, и только постоянно греющийся ноутбук здесь излучает тепло. Ты заворачиваешься в одеяло, как в кокон, свешиваешь ноги с кровати, судорожно ища меховые тапки в виде двух уёбских пчёл, и опускаешь пальцы на клавиатуру, выводя ноут из гибернации.

Ты думаешь, что, наверное, стоило бы выпить кофе, но он закончился ещё вчера, а выходить на улицу в такой холод захотелось бы разве что сраному пингвину Ампоре.

Ты затыкаешь мозг, вспомнивший про этого пафосного уёбка, и тыкаешь в энтер, не глядя закрывая всплывшее окно ошибки Windows. Через несколько минут, матеря всё, на чём свет стоит, ты пытаешься переустановить её, глядя на жизнерадостно прыгающего по рабочему столу пингвина по имени Такс. Ты всматриваешься в чёрные пиксели его глаз и думаешь, что стоит попробовать сбежать от мира ещё раз.

Таблетки снотворного на столе заманчиво блестят белыми гранями.

Тебе кажется, что в доме становится ещё холоднее.

Чёрт бы побрал этих пингвинов.

Ты залипаешь взглядом на обоях рабочего стола, видя их без очков расплывчатыми и неясными, и чувствуешь, как загребущие лапы воспоминаний тянут тебя на себя, обнимая со всех сторон.

Вот тебе девять. Твоя мама — красивая златоволосая женщина с мягкой улыбкой и тёплыми карими глазами. Твой отец — высокий мужчина в очках, которого ты видишь довольно редко. Тебе девять, и ты разделил напополам гены их обоих, взяв себе часть каждого. От отца тебе достались цвета волос и кожи, рост и цвет левого глаза. От матери — мягкость волос, черты лица и цвет правого глаза.

Тебе девять, и твои одноклассники смеются над твоей гетерохромией, будто это — самое ужасное уродство в мире.

У тебя есть старший брат, но он не хочет тебя защищать.

Вот тебе двенадцать, и Митуна, катаясь на скейте, на твоих глазах напарывается лицом на тонкий металлический штырь. Тебе двенадцать, и ты впервые узнаёшь термины «лоботомия», «синдром лобной доли» и имя Эгаш Мониш. Тебе двенадцать, вроде как, а кажется, что пятьдесят — потому что твой брат всё равно, что мёртв, и никто, кроме тебя, не может принять это, как данность.

Вот тебе четырнадцать, у тебя переходный возраст, первый стояк и пух на лице, но отцу, которого собратья по секте с улыбкой зовут Псайоником, совершенно насрать на то, что ты всё ещё существуешь, а мать, заработавшаяся и переставшая быть красивой одухотворённой женщиной, просто не может уделять тебе внимания.

Даже себе не может.

От неё тебе достался неумолимый трудоголизм, а от отца — умение адекватно выглядеть даже будучи абсолютно пьяным.

Вот тебе шестнадцать, и сразу после похорон Митуны твой отец пакует чемоданы и съёбывает к бабе с огромной грудью и кучей денег. Тебе шестнадцать, и ты учишься на отлично только благодаря природному любопытству. Тебе шестнадцать, ты леской разрезаешь себе язык и покупаешь сине-красные очки, выделяя то, что когда-то считал недостатком.

Тебе шестнадцать, и ты знакомишься с Эриданом Ампорой, чтобы вскоре впервые в своей жизни надраться, подраться и потрахаться.

Звук будильника — программа чутко реагирует на простой — прерывает твой мозг на воспоминании о пафосном идиоте. Ты вспоминаешь: сейчас тебе двадцать четыре, у тебя на ноутбуке греется открытый в виме непроверенный код, и через шестнадцать часов тебе необходимо сдать его заказчику.

Кутаясь в одеяло, ты идёшь на кухню, чтобы уже там вспомнить, что кофе нет. Кутаясь в одеяло, ты приоткрываешь входную дверь, хватаешь с порога банку пива — зачем держать её в холодильнике, если на улице и без того дубак? — и прёшься обратно к ноуту, почти обнимая его.

Через почти три часа тишины и спокойствия в твой дом вваливается Фефери, сверкая снегом на штанах и ботинках. Она топчется на пороге, широко улыбаясь, после чего, углядев тебя сквозь стёкла запотевших очков, скидывает ботинки и летит обниматься.

— Сол! — восклицает она.

У Фефери совершенно отсутствует понятие «личное пространство». Ты к этому почти привык и, обнимая её сейчас, даже чуть улыбаешься. Ты ненавидел её, когда вы впервые встретились. Ты ненавидел её, но Феф не ненавидела тебя, и сейчас вы общаетесь как хорошие друзья.

Ты поишь её горячим чаем — на самом деле ты держишь дома зелёный чай только ради Пейшес — и слушаешь дайверские байки, которые она рассказывает почти постоянно.

Фефери младше тебя на полгода и верит в русалок, фей и затерянные миры.

Фефери младше тебя на полгода, а кажется, что лет на пятьдесят.

Ты чувствуешь себя стариком. Ты говоришь:

— Русалок не существует, Феф, — чуть шепелявя раздвоенным языком, и Фефери снисходительно улыбается.

Ты ставишь чашку на обеденный стол, за которым никто, кроме Пейшес, не обедает, вытаскиваешь из холодильника прямоугольную банку сардин, ставя её перед носом у подруги, выуживаешь из шкафчика сравнительно свежую булку хлеба и тащишься в спальню за ноутбуком, чтобы работать и говорить с Фефери одновременно.

Ты ставишь ноут и недопитую банку пива напротив себя, наблюдая за тем, как Феф за обе щеки уплетает сардиновые консервы, и открываешь код, листая цветные строчки в поисках багов. Пейшес щебечет в своей привычной манере, глотая слова и хихикая; ты отвечаешь ей односложно, ровным голосом, и бегаешь пальцами по клавишам ноутбука.

Фефери плевать, слушаешь ты её или нет (хотя ты, конечно же, слушаешь); она, точно ребёнок, готова бесконечно рассказывать всё, что придёт в её голову. Фефери говорит о морском дне, усыпанном разноцветьем водорослей, о косяках рыб, мерцающих яркими боками в свете солнечных лучей, о затонувших кораблях и сундуках с золотом, о мерцающем песке и том, как переливающаяся водная гладь, если смотреть изнутри, похожа на небо.

Она говорит много и долго — ни у одной из Пейшес, которых ты знаешь, нет лимита словесного поноса — и, в конце концов, снова возвращается к русалкам.

Говорит:

— Я видела.

И ты посылаешь её к чёрту (мысленно, конечно, она всё-таки твоя подруга). Фефери улыбается и рассказывает про ярко-голубой хвост в броне переливающейся чешуи, про налитые голубой кровью жабры и оскал, полный игольчатых зубов.

Пейшес в восторге. Она, вообще-то, всегда в восторге, но здесь и сейчас она экзальтирована настолько, что, кажется, вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Фефери говорит:

— Вот Эри бы порадовался!

И продолжает щебетать, улыбаясь и глядя на тебя взглядом, в котором совершенно нет скорби. Фефери давит на больное, наступает ботинком на твою открытую рану, но делает это во благо, выдавливая из неё гной и неумело пытаясь обработать. Фефери улыбается каждый раз, когда ты чувствуешь, как чужие смерти подбираются к твоей шее, и прошлое отступает перед её улыбкой ровно до тех пор, пока Пейшес не уезжает.

Они с Эриданом оба были такие — помешанные на океанском дне, готовые прыгать в пучину раз за разом только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на мир, совсем не предназначенный для млекопитающих, чтобы осветить водонепроницаемыми прожекторами маленький кусочек бескрайней подводной темноты.

Ты ненавидишь темноту. И воду ненавидишь тоже.

Ты родился и вырос на побережье Ирландского моря, и тебе ни разу не хотелось шагать в волны до тех пор, пока они не поглотят всего тебя. Фефери говорит:

— Люблю тебя, Сол, — используя это идиотское сокращение, которое ты так ненавидишь.

Фефери говорит:

— Я съезжу в Японию, потом на Понпеи, и сразу же вернусь.

И не возвращается.

Ты смотришь в окаймлённую розовым бархатом поминальную открытку мутным взглядом и с трудом различаешь буквы. Дело не в том, что на тебе нет очков и не в том, что ты титаническим усилием заставил себя встать с кровати при температуре тридцать девять и шесть.

Дело в том, что ты плачешь, Каптор.

Солёные, как море, слёзы капают на старый стол. Ты чувствуешь, как мир затягивает тебя в волны воспоминаний и топит в них, заставляя задыхаться. Ты хрипишь, сползая под стол и облокачиваясь затылком на его ножку, и тонешь.

Тебя зовут Соллукс Каптор, и ты — шестнадцатилетний угловатый фрик в цветных очках. Ты поливаешь нецензурщиной всех, кого увидишь, когда у тебя плохое настроение, и не заморачиваешься вопросами этики и прочего идиотизма. Твоя мать лежит в больнице с туберкулёзом, а твой отец, с которым ты якобы живёшь, познаёт псионические токи где-то в Австралии (ты надеешься, что ему переломит хребет эта его «псионика»).

После школы ты прёшься в порт, где работаешь грузчиком, надсажая спину. У тебя едва хватает денег, чтобы купить себе хлеба, не говоря уже о новой одежде, поэтому ты таскаешь обноски Митуны или вещи, оставленные отцом.

Ты думаешь, что тебе не нужны друзья, когда взгляд цепляется за дорогие вещи одноклассников, за машины, скутеры и велосипеды, за украшения и причёски. Ты думаешь, что спокойно проживёшь без подачек.

Ты думаешь.

Ты встречаешь Эридана Ампору вечером после школы. Просто так: выходишь из библиотеки и видишь, как он стоит рядом с толпой своих богатых дружков, почти физически ощущая огромную бетонную стену между вами. Имя ей — Стена Мира, стена конфликта, на который тебе, в общем-то, плевать. Просто ты — ирландец, а он — англичанин. Просто ты — атеист, а он ходит в церковь в протестантском районе по воскресеньям.

Ты проходишь мимо, скользя взглядом по красавице Фефери Пейшес, и даже почти не слышишь смешков. Ты ёжишься от холодного сырого ветра, чувствуя, как холодит кожу грубая ткань рубашки, и не слышишь звонкого девичьего голоса, пока тебя не хватают за шиворот.

Ты думаешь, что уебёшь с ноги того, кто решил, что стоит порвать твою последнюю нормально выглядящую рубашку.

Ты оборачиваешься, подслеповато глядя на Макару сквозь красно-синие очки. Джаггало не смотрит на тебя, как на урода, — джаггало на всех, кто не пытается их убить, смотрят одинаково — расфокусированный взгляд с широкими, скрывающими почти всю радужку зрачками, скользит по твоему лицу.

Гамзии тянет губы в улыбке:

— Заебись очки, бро, — говорит он, отпуская твою рубашку, — Феф хотела о чём-то с тобой перетереть.

Ты смотришь на Пейшес. Она улыбается, подбегая к тебе, щебечет о чём-то, таща тебя к своей машине, выхватывает из сумки айфон, снимая его с блокировки пухлыми пальцами. У неё на заставке стоит фотография, одного человека с которой ты знаешь точно.

Заебись, думаешь ты.

В секте твоего отца её зовут Снисхождением, Её Величеством и, иногда, — Королевой. Она — причина едва ли не половины твоих бед.

Фефери смотрит на тебя взглядом наивной девочки-цветочка, и ты понимаешь, что не откажешь, даже если она врёт. Фефери спрашивает про математику (которую ты знаешь на «А») и щебечет про репетиторство, глядя на тебя умоляющим взглядом.

Ты выдыхаешь.

Ты говоришь:

— Я похож на того, у кого есть время пахать бесплатно?

Эридан хватает тебя за ворот многострадальной рубашки, и ты, чувствуя, как она трещит по швам, без раздумий бьёшь его по лицу, чувствуя, как стёсывается кожа на кулаке.

Тебе шестнадцать, в тебе играют гормоны и ненависть к тем, кто выше тебя по статусу просто по причине высшего материального положения.

Ничего, — думается тебе, когда Заххак за волосы отрывает тебя от земли, — заживёт. Ты смотришь на угрюмые лица людей, окружающих тебя, и думаешь о том, что уедешь. Куда угодно — лишь бы подальше отсюда.

Белфаст — город войны и стен. Белфаст — город-конфликт, и ты знаешь об этом. Белфаст — открытая рана и нож у тебя под рёбрами. Держи, Соллукс Каптор, подавись и сдохни.

Когда Фефери, наконец, уговаривает Ампору прекратить колошматить тебя, словно боксёрскую грушу, ты думаешь, что стоило дать ему порвать рубашку. Твоё лечение будет стоить куда дороже.

Но уже поздно. Чувствуя, как лицо начинает опухать и саднят рёбра, — хоть бы не сломанные, молишься ты, хоть бы не сломанные — ты показываешь Эридану раздвоенный язык и шипишь, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

— Что, последнее слово всегда за тобой, да, Ампора?

Цвет его глаз в вечернем сумраке кажется тебе чёрным — настолько глубокий синий ты видел только стоя на набережной и тупя в океан. В его глазах, кажется, не отражается ничего; эта пустота ребёнка, отчаявшегося жить, пугает тебя почти до дрожи.

У тебя самого в глазах такая же пустота.

Ампора фыркает и, развернувшись, садится в машину, хлопая дверью так, что у тебя звенит в ушах. Ты пожимаешь плечами, обходя школьную стоянку и тупо глядя в монохромно-красный цвет светофора. Часы показывают половину десятого, вечер; ты идёшь так быстро, как позволяют синяки на рёбрах, молясь, чтобы работы было не так много, как на прошлой неделе.

Ампора нагоняет тебя на пути к верфи. Его машина просто перегораживает тебе путь на одной из узких пешеходных улиц, тёмных в это время суток. Эридан жрёт веганский гамбургер, глядя на тебя сквозь стёкла очков, и молчит.

— Чего тебе? — спрашиваешь ты, пытаясь обойти машину, но он мастерски управляет своей дорогой игрушкой, мешая тебе пройти.

Ты разворачиваешься, чтобы уйти — сделать крюк, пройти лишние полтора километра, опоздать и получить пиздюлей от начальства, — и Ампора хватает тебя за руку.

— Слушай, — говорит он.

Голос у него дрожит, как металлическая струна. Ты оборачиваешься медленно, будто боясь, что вместо него в машине окажется Чужой или ещё какая херня, и видишь, как он тщетно пытается слепить равнодушное лицо.

Ты в этом мастер, он — профан.

— Чего тебе? — повторяешь ты.

— Репетитор, — булькает он, — будь моим репетитором. Пожалуйста. Я заплачу сколько ты хочешь.

Ампора не смотрит тебе в глаза; тупит куда-то в сторону, мимо тебя, взглядом совершенно бессмысленным и пустым. Ты думаешь, что кому-то надо напиться — и имеешь в виду, конечно, себя — и спрашиваешь:

— Зачем мне делать это? Зачем это тебе?

Какой смысл?

Эридан мотает головой, будто в истерике, его фиолетовая чёлка падает на лицо, цепляясь за очки, и тебе кажется, будто он сейчас наизнанку вывернется от внутреннего напряжения.

Тебя зовут Соллукс Каптор, и ты знаешь это чувство, как никто другой, да?

Вот ты топаешь по пустым серым улицам своего родного города в место, где не был, кажется, ни разу, рассматривая граффити на домах и заборы, отделяющие дом от дома, как клетки для кроликов. Город кажется тебе отвратительным и слишком грязным, поделенным на кусочки-отсеки перегородками и стенами.

Белфаст — город стен, граффити и смерти.

Вот ты тыкаешь пальцем в дверной звонок дома Ампор, стоя под проливным дождём и чувствуя, как от холода сводит рёбра, и Эридан, открыв дверь, тащит тебя в ванную и запихивает в полотенце. Ты думаешь о том, что Эридан и забота — это что-то несовместимое, пока кутаешься в мягкую махровую материю.

Потом вы пьёте чай, и ты пять часов убиваешь на то, чтобы объяснить ему логарифмы. Он платит тебе наличкой, отсчитывая стодолларовые купюры, и ты думаешь, что никогда не держал в руках таких денег.

Это смешная мысль.

На улице льёт, как из ведра, а ты в одной рубашке и тонких джинсах. Ты думаешь о том, где переждать адский ливень, обуваясь, когда Ампора спрашивает:

— Останешься?

И добавляет: я заплачу.

Он платит за каждую секунду твоей жизни, потраченную на него. Ты чувствуешь — не жалость, нет — совершенно иррациональную симпатию и говоришь:

— Останусь, — наблюдая, как в глазах у Эридана появляется капля осмысленности.

Тебе снятся кошмары. Вообще, они снятся тебе с тех пор, как умер Митуна — редко, но всегда слишком, просто до невероятного реалистично.

В них ты тонешь.

Ты тонешь и в этот раз; тебя утягивают за ногу в бешеную синюю глубину, лишая возможности сделать вдох и сдавливая рёбра толщей воды. Ты смотришь вниз, вглядываясь в темноту и пытаясь нащупать цепь с бетонным ядром, что тащит тебя на дно, и чувствуешь, как рука ползёт по лодыжке вверх, слегка царапая кожу когтями.

Из глубины на тебя смотрит лицо Ампоры. Он шевелит жабрами и скалится, после чего вонзает острые акульи зубы тебе в бок.

Ты просыпаешься и сипишь, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в груди, будто бешеное. У Ампоры, стоящего над тобой, совершенно неадекватное выражение лица и абсолютно бессмысленный взгляд. Ты щёлкаешь пальцами перед его носом.

Он спит.

Он спит, но продолжает водить пальцами по твоей лодыжке, тихо напевая незамысловатую мелодию. Эридан взаправду невероятно сильно похож на русалку, и голос у него, как у сирены — способный заманить в глубину даже самого трезвого моряка. Когда ты садишься на кровати, почти сталкиваясь с ним носом, Ампора по-собачьи наклоняет голову и протягивает ладонь к твоим волосам, не прикасаясь.

Ты подаёшься к его руке сам, словно пёс.

Эридан улыбается вполне искренне; в его глазах, будто светлячки под водой, пляшут искры. Он оглаживает тонким пальцем твоё ухо, ведёт носом по щеке, — ты не особенно понимаешь, что происходит, но тебе, чёрт возьми, нравится — спускается к шее, проводя по ней кончиком языка, поднимает голову и снова рассматривает твоё лицо, гладит его ладонями, будто запоминая.

Ты облизываешь пересохшие губы раздвоенным языком, и видишь любопытство вперемешку с восторгом в глазах Эридана. Он проводит пальцем линию от твоего виска к губам и давит на них, заставляя открыть рот.

Ты повинуешься.

Тебе неожиданно нравится эта игра.

Ампора поёт, наблюдая за тем, как ты облизываешь его палец. Ты слышишь его голос и чувствуешь, как мысли из головы улетучиваются, словно гелий. Ампора улыбается и целует тебя.

Ты просыпаешься.

Вы завтракаете в тишине; у Эридана взгляд всё такой же пустой, как вчера, и ты думаешь, что, скорее всего, это просто бешеные сны пубертатного периода, что, скорее всего, это пройдёт. Ампора довозит тебя до школы — невиданная щедрость — и натянуто улыбается, когда ты спрашиваешь, приходить ли сегодня.

— Если хочешь, — добавляет сразу же, — я оплачу, конечно же.

Конечно же, ты ебал это всё в последней инстанции. На самом деле ты бы все деньги отдал за то, чтобы увидеть Эридана-из-сна снова.

Поэтому ты приходишь. Поэтому ты знакомишься с Фефери, и даже ладишь с ней, поэтому ты учишься подбирать слова, хотя чаще всего вместо определений получается откровенный бред.

Вот на дворе июнь, твой день рождения подбирается всё ближе, тянет костлявые лапы к твоему горлу, и ты, чувствуя, как лёгкие разрываются от недостатка кислорода, полосуешь руку первым возникшим под пальцами острым предметом.

В прошлом году это был столовый нож, и у тебя остались рубцы. В этом — крышка консервной банки, валявшаяся на столе. Жестяная пластина, вымазанная в солёном рассоле, чертит полосы гораздо больнее и шире, чем нож.

Ты отсчитываешь ровно семнадцать, наблюдая, как вязкая кровь капает на потрескавшийся кафельный пол полупустой квартиры. Семнадцать порезов поперёк предплечья — вдоль резать слишком опасно; умирать таким тупым способом ты не хочешь точно.

Это своеобразный ритуал: доказать самому себе, что жив. Так проще, чем таскаться по психиатрам, на которых у тебя нет денег.

Ты приходишь к Эридану каждый день ровно в четыре часа дня; звонишь в дверь, слушая долгий, протяжный звук по ту сторону, и видишь в проёме открывающейся двери лицо кого-нибудь из Ампор.

Их трое — отец и два брата; есть ещё служанка (и няня по совместительству), чьего имени ты не знаешь, и, когда Кронос не в настроении, — пара-тройка шлюх в цветастых полуободранных майках.

Тебе смешно от каждого из Ампор: Кронос работает барменом и ежедневно получает доступ к сотням и тысячам душевных терзаний своих клиентов, но Кроносу не нужна искренность: он хочет секса и тишины. Эридан может получить едва ли не каждого в своём окружении в собственную постель; ему готовы отсасывать даже за просто так, но Эридану не нужен секс; Ампора-младший больше всего на свете хочет человеческого доверия.

Их отец, хмурый мужчина с двумя шрамами, перечеркивающими красивое когда-то лицо, алчет абсолютного внимания женщины, смотрящей только на красивых мужчин. Ему не нужно ничего, кроме неё, и, кроме неё, у него есть всё.

Тебе не то, чтобы хочется смеяться над ними — на самом деле это вообще не смешно; просто жизнь так абсурдна и смешна одновременно: у тебя нет ничего и ты несчастен; у них есть всё, —

и они несчастны тоже.

Ты тащишься в комнату Эридана, поднимаясь по узкой деревянной лестнице. Дом Ампор напоминает тебе кораблик — внутри всё деревянное и скрипучее, на двери с внутренней стороны нарисован серой краской якорь, на каминной полке стоят три фигурки знаменитых парусников, и где-то в глубине дома ты видел даже довольно большую копию «Титаника».

У всех свои причуды, думаешь ты, поднимаясь к Ампоре.

Эридан почти не улыбается. Эридан прячет прозак глубоко в ящике рабочего стола, стыдливо отводя глаза, когда ты слышишь шуршание пластиковых блистеров.

Он знает, что ты не спросишь, и всё равно смотрит отчаянно-виновато.

Просит остаться.

Тебя, впрочем, и просить особо не надо. Ты расписываешь ему специальную теорию относительности, разрисовывая ручкой разворот тетрадного листа и чувствуя, как левая рука чешется от каждого движения. Ты запарываешь красивую линию и перечёркиваешь её, заливая двадцать клеток синими чернилами.

Эридан кивает, вслушиваясь в твои слова, и смотрит на визуализацию. Ты забываешься, наблюдая за ним, и тянешься левой рукой за пурпурным выделителем, цепляясь рукавом рубашки за угол стола и стёсывая запёкшуюся кровь с порезов.

Ты смотришь на собственную кровь будто со стороны, как Эридан. Правда, в отличие от Эридана, тебе на неё плевать. У него же при виде твоей крови в глазах пляшут отсветы лампы и что-то ещё, незаметное и пустое.

Он вдруг улыбается, резким движением сбивая с тебя очки, и пододвигается ближе, чем стоило бы. Зрачки у него узкие, как после героина, и сами глаза — синие-синие, стеклянно-кукольные, будто сапфиры. Ты касаешься носом носа Эридана, не видя ничего, кроме его глаз, и потому вздрагиваешь, когда он проходится по твоим царапинам ногтями, переводя взгляд на выступающие из-под сорванных струпьев блестящие бусины крови, проводит по ним, размазывая красное по твоему предплечью, и облизывает пальцы, удовлетворённо жмурясь.

Ты понимаешь: это тот же самый Эридан-из-сна, Эридан-русалка, улыбающийся и молчащий. Он медленно наклоняется к твоей руке, ведёт по ней тёплым языком, зализывая каждую царапину, и растягивает губы в улыбке, обнажая острые резцы.

Радужки его глаз подёрнуты лёгкой рябью, будто внутри них бушует синий океанский шторм.

В этот момент ты готов поверить во всё сверхъестественное сразу.

Когда Ампора приходит в себя, ты лежишь на кровати, распятый его руками, с кучей царапин, укусов и засосов по всему телу, и тебе плевать практически на весь окружающий мир, потому что он внезапно сузился до размеров одной комнаты.

Ты даже не заметил, что влюбился, Каптор.

В глазах Эридана медленно появляется осмысленное выражение, и он тупит взглядом в твоё лицо около минуты, краснея до кончиков ушей. Он не извиняется и не убирает рук, вжимающих тебя в мягкий матрас; ты не дёргаешься и не пытаешься сопротивляться.

Он говорит:

— Извини.

Голос у него сиплый, почти неслышный, безэмоциональный. Ты усмехаешься, глядя на то, как он старательно сдерживает слёзы, появившиеся в уголках глаз, и говоришь:

— Сейчас самое время напиться.

Ампора смотрит на тебя ещё около минуты, после чего, глянув на настенные часы, открывает дверь комнаты и кричит:

— Крон?

Никто не отзывается. Эридан повторяет имя чуть громче, и, не получив ответа, хватает телефон, задумчиво тыкая в экран и прикладывая трубку к уху. Ты слышишь гудки по ту сторону и голос Кроноса, отвечающего на звонок.

— Не приходи сегодня, — говорит Эридан.

Кронос смеётся.

Гудки отдаются эхом в твоей голове. Ампора-младший смотрит в экран телефона ещё несколько секунд, после чего, не говоря тебе ни слова, спускается вниз, на кухню, — ты следишь за ним, стоя в дверях комнаты — и, выудив из бара бутылку, штопор и два бокала, возвращается обратно.

Вино — это так тривиально, думаешь ты (конечно, если не учитывать цену этого вина, которую ты знать не хочешь точно). Эридан смотрит мимо тебя, и в протянутой руке его блестит тёмное стекло.

— Откроешь? — спрашивает он.

Ты берёшь из его руки штопор и вкручиваешь его в пробку.

Хлопок открытой бутылки больше похож на выстрел. Ты чувствуешь, что все дальнейшие действия будут необратимы, разливаешь вино по бокалам и садишься на кровать, вытягивая ноги и глядя на Ампору снизу вверх сквозь тонкое стекло.

Он облокачивается на стол, всё так же глядя мимо, и по-женски подносит бокал к губам. Ты усмехаешься, чувствуя запах винограда, жмуришь глаза, ощущая терпкий вкус на языке, и смотришь на Эридана, не отрываясь.

— Что? — не выдерживает он.

Ты пожимаешь плечами.

Ты был равнодушен к Эридану Ампоре, ты ненавидел его, ты снова был равнодушен, и вот, на тебе, Каптор, получи и распишись:

ты влюблён в Эридана Ампору, будто грёбаная первоклассница.

Он пьянеет до почти бессознательного состояния за три бокала, в то время, как ты не пьянеешь совсем. Ты смотришь на Эридана; Эридан пялится в стену за твоей спиной и упорно отводит взгляд. Кончики ушей у него красные от опьянения и, возможно, смущения; он нервно крутит полупустой бокал в чуть подрагивающих пальцах и молчит.

Ты выпиваешь последние капли вина, задумчиво рассматривая Ампору сквозь тёмно-зелёное стекло бутылки. Он пересекается с тобой взглядом и дёргается, снова вглядываясь в серые обои. Ты думаешь, что поворачивать уже некуда, поднимаешься и, ухватив его за запястье, подносишь к губам чужой бокал.

Эридан вздрагивает; розовато-алые капли пачкают твои губы, подбородок, стекают по шее и впитываются в рубашку. Ты думаешь, что придётся покупать новую, а денег как не бывало.

Ты думаешь: к чёрту рубашку.

У Ампоры взгляд завороженный и пустой; он как будто бы снова Эридан-русалка и одновременно обычный Эридан: возможно, всё дело в том, что он пьян, но ты не ищешь причин, идя на поводу у инстинктивного влечения.

Тебе семнадцать, и ты прибитый гормонами девственник.

Ампора делает шаг вперёд, вставая вплотную к тебе. Ты выше его почти на голову, и он легко пользуется этой разницей в росте, слизывая капли вина с твоей шеи и царапая её резцами. Тебе кажется: всё в этом городе мёртвое, кроме него; тебе кажется: он может спокойно захватить тебя в рабство, если ему захочется.

Ты говоришь:

— Стой, — и голос у тебя прокуренно-хриплый.

Эридан усмехается тебе в плечо, расстёгивая липкими пальцами пуговицы на рубашке. Ты хватаешь его за волосы, тянешь их вниз, запрокидывая его голову так, что острый кадык, кажется, вот-вот порвёт кожу; смотришь в бешено-синие глаза почти минуту, пока Ампора не спрашивает:

— Что?

Ты улыбаешься. Ты говоришь:

— Ничего.

И целуешь его. У Эридана трясутся пальцы, когда он расстёгивает твою рубашку, но она уже безнадёжно испорчена, а ты невероятно нетерпелив — и поэтому ты стаскиваешь её через голову, не заботясь об отлетающих пуговицах и трещащих швах, цепляясь шершавыми царапинами за ткань и снова заставляя их кровоточить.

У Эридана от вида твоей крови в глазах расцветает восторг.

Он опрокидывает тебя на кровать, касается губами алых дорожек и бусин, облизываясь, как кот. Ты чувствуешь бедром его член, ты чувствуешь его пальцы на своём горле, ты чувствуешь, как тебя ведёт от алкоголя и возбуждения. Ампора не даёт тебе даже дёрнуться — крепко держит за шею, давя на неё пальцами, пока ты не захрипишь, и тут же отпуская. Он стаскивает с тебя оставшуюся одежду, швыряя её в дальний угол комнаты, и тут же раздевается сам.

У Эридана на боках, вдоль рёбер, два тонких идеально-ровных шрама.

— Ты грёбаная русалка, Ампора, — сипишь ты, очерчивая пальцами бледные полосы.

Эридан давит тебе на плечи, впиваясь в них короткими ногтями, и укладывает обратно. Ты дёргаешься, проходясь бедром по его члену, и он шипит, прокусывая кожу у тебя на груди и тут же слизывая выступившие капли крови. Ты смеёшься, повторяя это движение снова, и Ампора выгибается, шумно выдыхая.

Ты видишь в его глазах безумие и собственное отражение. Эридан смотрит на тебя так, будто хочет сожрать, скалит белые зубы и оставляет дорожку из засосов от ключиц до пупка. Он касается языком твоего члена, и ты стонешь в голос, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

Он берёт твой член в рот до самого горла, проводит языком по головке, и ты кончаешь, выгибаясь и комкая в пальцах простыню. Эридан смотрит на тебя, наклоняет голову, облизывая блестящие, измазанные спермой губы, сглатывает и улыбается, видя, как ты завороженно следишь за движением его кадыка.

Эридан проводит пальцем по твоему животу, заставляя напрячь пресс, улыбается ещё шире и, ухватившись за твою руку, тянется рукой в ящик стола, на ощупь выуживая оттуда невскрытый тюбик смазки и квадратную упаковку презерватива.

Ты резко тянешь его на себя, опрокидывая на кровать и прижимая к матрасу. Эридан шипит и чуть дёргается; ты кусаешь его за мочку уха, держа за шею — так же, как он тебя — и чуть надавливая на гортань, ведёшь пальцами свободной руки по линии шрама на боку. Нащупав пальцами его предплечье, ты выхватываешь из чужой ладони презерватив, и, с хрустом вскрыв его зубами, натягиваешь на член.

Эридан облизывает губы, и тебя почти ведёт от этого жеста.

Почти. Ты даже можешь мыслить здраво, пока открываешь тюбик со смазкой и поливаешь прозрачным гелем собственные пальцы.

Он пахнет виноградом.

Ты сходишь с ума.

Ампора стонет, когда ты проникаешь в него одним пальцем, и насаживается на него, как портовая шлюха. Ты растягиваешь его медленно, задевая пальцами простату и наблюдая, как он мечется по кровати. Он кончает от твоих пальцев, пачкая живот, и только после этого ты толкаешься в него, не думая ни о чём.

Прощай, девственность Соллукса Каптора.

Прощай почти трижды.

Утром вас будит Кронос. В его глазах ты видишь наплевательское отношение ко всему, что он увидел в комнате, включая смятые простыни и фиолетовые засосы на твоей шее. Он говорит чуть невнятно, держа в зубах сигарету, ставит на стол два стакана с аспирином и уходит, бросая на прощание дежурную барменскую улыбку.

Тем же утром Эридан сокращает твоё имя до совсем фамильярного «Сол», тем же утром Эридан говорит, что у тебя красивые глаза, и становится первым человеком, сказавшим тебе подобное.

Тем же утром, собственно, начинается страшное.

Вот ты топаешь по набережной в рубашке Эридана, которая мала тебе почти на два размера, и Ампора топает рядом, рассказывая тебе про океаны, острова и русалок, про дайвинг, про рыб, про морское дно, и тебе кажется, будто ему и правда самое место в океане.

Ты не знаешь, как вы перескочили через «дружбу» или что-то подобное, перейдя от равнодушия сразу к любви, но тебя это радует.

Вот он говорит о том, что в девятнадцать на два месяца уедет в Лиму понырять и приглашает тебя с собой. Ты пожимаешь плечами и говоришь, что не уверен, будет ли он терпеть тебя так долго.

Вот он без замаха бьёт тебя в челюсть — ощутимо, но не так сильно, как мог бы — и нецензурным языком объясняет тебе, что хера с два ты теперь от него отвяжешься. Ты пожимаешь плечами — снова — и говоришь, что не уверен, что такими темпами ты доживёшь даже до его восемнадцатилетия.

И смеёшься, повторяя, что любишь.

Всё хорошо.

На самом деле не совсем: тебя зовут Соллукс Каптор, и ты как никто другой знаешь, что жизнь подсовывает дерьмо в каждый карман, свободен он или нет.

На восемнадцатом году своей жизни ты стоишь на похоронах отца, рассматривая его фотографию в чёрной рамке, и думаешь, что всё не так плохо: ты не видел его лет десять, не меньше, и он разве что биологически приходится тебе родственником.

Видит бог, ты даже Ампору-старшего считаешь более близким человеком, чем того чувака в полосатой жёлтой футболке. Тебе плевать на некрологи и эпитафии, тебе плевать на человека, чьё имя ты так долго забывал, тебе плевать-плевать-плевать, и на похоронах ты стоишь только ради матери.

Она кашляет с каждым годом всё надсаднее и громче; и тебя чаще не пускают в её палату в больнице.

Ты пытаешься забыться. Это чертовски сложно; иногда кажется, что и вовсе невозможно: бледное, покрытое розовато-красными язвами лицо с ввалившимся носом снится тебе в кошмарах едва ли не каждый день, и, просыпаясь в холодном поту, ты видишь только потрескавшийся белый потолок своей комнатушки.

Эридан Ампора не знает, что твой отец умер от сифилиса.

Ты всё ещё ходишь к нему домой — точнее, теперь уместнее оборот «к себе», потому что дом Ампор ты знаешь наизусть от кораблика в бутылке до макета «Титаника» на третьем этаже особняка. Эридан смотрит на тебя влюблёнными глазами, будто девчонка, и иногда по-девичьи закатывает истерики.

В такие моменты ты либо бьёшь его, либо обнимаешь, но в итоге всё всё равно приходит к сексу.

Вот тебе восемнадцать, на дворе февраль, и Эридан говорит тебе, мол, полетели в Лиму. Ты знаешь, что ему вот-вот исполнится девятнадцать, ты знаешь, что он слишком долго планировал эту поездку, чтобы её отменять, ты, на самом деле, знаешь слишком много всего, но ни один из фактов не сдвигает тебя с места.

Твоей матери осталось два-три месяца, и тебе плевать на весь мир, кроме неё.

Эридан приглашает тебя снова после вечеринки у него дома. Он пьян и слегка слезлив, и в его глазах опять, кажется, бушует шторм, но именно сегодня тебе плевать. Он стоит перед тобой, рассказывая про злоебучую столицу Перу, а тебе хочется уйти подальше от всего этого.

Эридан замолкает только спустя минуту; всматривается пьяными глазами в твоё лицо и вдруг усмехается как-то не по-ампоровски горько.

Горше, чем ты когда-либо видел.

Ты знаешь, что последует за этой усмешкой, и потому злишься заранее, чувствуя, как чешутся кулаки. Ты смотришь на Эридана, стараясь выглядеть как можно более равнодушным.

Он говорит:

— Может, все те твои чувства были фальшивкой? — как будто знает, куда бить.

Тебя убивает не фраза (хотя и она тоже играет свою роль в этом театре одного актёра), а интонация, с которой Эридан её произносит. Эридан умеет говорить так, что ты готов сдохнуть, Эридан умеет петь так, что ты готов тонуть вместе с ним, у Эридана голос и интонации самой настоящей русалки — смешно, что раньше ты в них не верил.

Он повторяет:

— А что, если всё то, что ты чувствовал ко мне, фальшивка?

Ты шлёшь его в жопу. Ты говоришь о том, какой он эгоист, ты вываливаешь на него всё, что мучает тебя всю жизнь, и в повисающей между вами тишине слышишь только свистящее дыхание Эридана. Вы меняетесь ролями: теперь он вглядывается в твоё лицо, а ты тупишь в стену за его спиной, чувствуя, как тупая боль под грудью не даёт дышать.

Эридан выдыхает и поворачивается к тебе спиной.

Ты думаешь, что всё, поезд дошёл до конечной, самое время выйти, лечь на рельсы и ждать удара, когда Ампора цедит сквозь зубы слова извинений. Он не поворачивается, но слова звучат вполне искренне.

На всякий случай ты переспрашиваешь.

— Прости, — говорит он дрожащим голосом. — Я не думал, что всё… так.

Ты затыкаешь подальше рвущееся из горла язвительное «ты вообще мало думаешь» только потому, что Эридан плачет. Из-за тебя, за тебя, вместо тебя — девятнадцатилетний парень капает слезами на паркет и шмыгает носом, как ребёнок, и ты хочешь придушить его и обнять одновременно. Ты ерошишь его волосы.

Он говорит:

— Давай сбежим?

Подразумевая, конечно, тот промежуток времени, который останется у тебя после смерти матери. Эридан взаправду жаждет тебе помочь, и даже почти знает, как.

Дальше этого воспоминания ты обычно не заходишь. Вот и сейчас ты просыпаешься от яростного стука в дверь, чувствуя, как затекли шея и поясница. В твоём доме холодно и воняет сардинами, и от этого запаха твой гастрит, кажется, распаляется сильнее. Ты открываешь дверь и долго тупишь взглядом в заплаканное лицо Миины, чувствуя, как мёрзнут ноги.

— Что ты тут… — начинаешь ты, но Пейшес перебивает тебя, хватая за воротник:

— Ты летишь со мной. Сейчас же.

Ты помнишь её как оратора с хорошо поставленным голосом, но сейчас слышишь в нём только сип, усталость и остывшую ярость.

— Я никуда не пойду, Пейшес, — выдыхаешь ты.

Тебя зовут Соллукс Каптор, и ты всего лишь фрилансер-затворник с неоконченным высшим образованием. Тебе нечего делать на похоронах одной из сестёр-наследниц огромной шоколадно-конфетной империи.

Ты не вернёшься в Белфаст ни под каким предлогом.

Пока ты думаешь, как выбраться из хватки Миины и не схватить воспаление лёгких — она в куртке, шарфе и перчатках, а на тебе растянутая жёлтая футболка и трусы с пчелой на заднице; она здорова, а у тебя температура спала полчаса назад, — Пейшес разжимает пальцы и опускает голову, тыкаясь лбом тебе в ключицы.

Это не просто не в её характере; это разительно отличается от той Миины Пейшес, которую ты знаешь. Ты чувствуешь, как в горле начинает першить, и втаскиваешь её в дом, закрывая дверь. Она стягивает с головы шапку, трёт перчатками запотевшие очки и смотрит на тебя из-под них устало и обречённо.

— Ты за рулём? — спрашиваешь ты, не особенно задумываясь о собственных действиях.

У Миины в волосах тают снежинки, а в уголках глаз пляшут тени. Ты думаешь о том, что время не щадит никого, и предлагаешь ей выпить. Ящик пива в твоём холодильнике не особенно подходит под атмосферу, но тебе, как и Пейшес, нет до этого дела.

Вы, в конце концов, даже друзьями не были никогда.

— Забавно, — говорит она, сжимая в пальцах алюминиевую банку, — что все, кого ты любишь, тонут.

Ты хочешь возразить, но не находишь слов.

— А ещё забавно, что я всегда мечтала, чтобы Феф убралась, и, получив желаемое, чувствую себя вот так вот, — продолжает Миина.

Ты молчишь, сверля взглядом стену за её спиной. У тебя кружится голова и мёрзнут ладони, но Пейшес сейчас — едва ли не единственный живой человек, который относится к тебе хорошо.

— Чего молчишь? — спрашивает она.

— Не знаю, что сказать, — отвечаешь ты. — Простого «ага» здесь маловато будет.

Миина усмехается, сверкая почти акульим оскалом, салютует тебе пустой банкой и затихает. Ты видишь, как трясутся её пальцы, и помогаешь открыть следующую порцию; Пейшес материт тебя шёпотом, иногда срываясь на человеческое «спасибо», тянется за объятиями, утыкается лбом в твоё плечо и упорно сдерживает слёзы.

Ты гладишь её по спине, тупо уставившись в потолок.

Ты привык к рефлексии, депрессии и прочим подобным вещам. Ты привык к ноющей боли под грудной клеткой, к желанию зарыдать и вечному отсутствию мотивации. Ты привык, и поэтому можешь передать часть этого настроения хрупкой, как ни странно, Миине Пейшес.

Она уходит под утро, пьяная вдрызг, в заляпанной пивом куртке, мятой шапке, с полураспущенными косичками. Ты садишь её в машину, ёжась от холода.

— Пока, — говоришь ты, криво улыбаясь.

И гладишь её на прощание по голове, стягивая шапку и ероша мягкие чёрные волосы. Миина поднимает на тебя глаза, улыбается в ответ — так же криво и болезненно, как ты — и отвечает:

— Прощай, Каптор.

Проснувшись ближе к полудню, ты с трудом веришь в то, что она была здесь. Разбросанные по кухне пустые алюминиевые банки — единственное доказательство этого, которое ты спешишь закинуть подальше в мусорное ведро и забыть. У тебя болит голова, у тебя тридцать восемь и девять, у тебя кровь в жилах слишком густая, чтобы нормально снабжать мозг кислородом.

У тебя умерла подруга, и ты не можешь вспомнить ни одного человека, который относится к тебе так же, как относилась она.

Ты думаешь, что стоит забить на всё и проветрить голову; к тому же, еда в доме закончилась окончательно. Ты пьёшь аспирин, натягиваешь куртку и тёплые штаны, заматываешься в шарф и выходишь на улицу.

Впервые за долгие годы тебя манит побережье. В это время года тут почти никого нет — дикий зубодробительный холод отпугивает начинающих рыбаков, а остальные закидывают удочки чуть западнее. Ты бредёшь по чёрному песку, глядя на примёрзшие к берегу гребни волн, на которые набегают следующие и следующие, образуя невысокую ограду. Место, куда ты идёшь, известно немногим рыбакам, и чаще всего там даже в тёплые дни совершенно никого нет.

В покосившемся деревянном причале нет ничего необычного. Ты измерил его уже раз тридцать — длиной он ровно в восемнадцать широких шагов во время прилива и в два раза длиннее, когда вода отходит.

По той части причала, что в приливы расположен под водой, гулять довольно опасно: доски там почти прогнили благодаря времени и воде (хотя для тебя это не имеет никакого значения; ты не боишься ни утонуть, ни замёрзнуть). Ты делаешь шаг на скрипучую поверхность, прислушиваясь к почти оглушительной тишине вокруг, и смотришь в тёмную, чуть шипящую гладь воды.

Небо серое, вода серая, песок серый, причал серый, твоё отражение в воде серое, весь грёбаный мир сер, как волчья шерсть, и тебе от этого так плохо, что хочется сдохнуть.

В Белфасте было хуже, конечно же.

Тебе, конечно же, не хочется возвращаться.

Ты делаешь шаг вперёд.

Ты думаешь: _а почему бы, в общем-то, и нет_ , когда в голову приходит мысль о том, что было бы забавно утопиться здесь. Восьмой шаг знаменуется решением: ты говоришь себе, что стоит попробовать.

Ты стоишь на старом деревянном причале, продуваемый сырым январским ветром. Вокруг тебя — серый песок, и в десяти шагах от тебя — темнота и холод Атлантического океана. Девять шагов отделяют тебя от смерти; ты чувствуешь, как её солёные лапы касаются твоих обветренных щёк. Океан смотрит на тебя своим пустым серым глазом.

Океан пенится, когда ты делаешь девятый шаг, и из его глади появляется существо.

Оно тут же хватается тонкими мокрыми пальцами за доски, хрустит шеей и стряхивает с волос застывающую кристаллами льда влагу.

Существо как две капли воды похоже на твоего бывшего парня.

Если бы на твоём месте была Фефери, половина Исландии слышала бы восхищённый визг. Но, во-первых, ты — ни разу не Пейшес, во-вторых, ты не веришь в русалок и прочую мифическую хероту и, в-третьих, ты меньше часа назад запивал жаропонижающее пивом.

Ты отходишь к берегу, наблюдая за собственной галлюцинацией. У Эридана Ампоры тёмно-синие глаза со зрачками-точками, голубоватая бледная кожа, кое-где покрытая мелкими блестящими чешуйками, трепещущие ушные плавники, чуть прикрывающие жабры, и полная горечи улыбка. Ты наблюдаешь за тем, как иней оседает на его волосах, делая их седыми, как он чуть настороженно поводит плавниками и, озираясь, забирается на причал, подтягиваясь на руках.

Ты делаешь шаг вперёд, завороженный его пурпурным хвостом, трепещущими плавниками и жабрами, ты делаешь шаг за шагом, и, когда их остаётся девять, Ампора вдруг оскаливает игольчатые зубы с застрявшими в них кусками рыбьего мяса и шипит, треща заалевшими жабрами. Его хвост извивается, блестя чешуёй, и бьёт по воде, заставляя тебя отскакивать от обжигающе-холодных брызг.

Ты вспоминаешь, что Эридан Ампора умер почти шесть лет назад.

Ты вспоминаешь, от чего он умер.

Тебя наебали, Каптор.

Лето твоего девятнадцатилетия было мрачнее, чем вся жизнь до этого. Ты смотришь на слишком реалистичную галлюцинацию, покачивающую пурпурными плавниками, и вспоминаешь то, что хотел бы стереть из памяти навсегда.

Вот тебе исполняется девятнадцать, а ты стоишь на могиле матери, прожившей аж на два месяца дольше предсказанного врачами срока, и пытаешься сделать вид, что жив. Эридан стоит рядом с тобой, стискивая в тонких пальцах твою ладонь, и рыдает вместо тебя — красиво и безутешно.

Эридан старательно сдерживает свои порывы рассказать тебе о строящемся корабле, который вот-вот спустят на воду, Эридан не беспокоит тебя, когда ты просишь его не беспокоить, обнимает тебя, когда тебе плохо, и ведёт себя, в общем-то, почти раздражающе тихо.

Когда ты сам сообщаешь ему о лайнере, Ампора говорит, что готов тебя задушить. Ты отвечаешь ему:

— У нас есть месяц, чтобы подготовиться к путешествию, — и через месяц ложишься в больницу с воспалением лёгких.

Ты ненавидишь случайности; ты ненавидишь болезни; ты ненавидишь лето с его перепадами температур; ты ненавидишь всё, что мешает тебе быть счастливым, но счастливым тебе мешает быть, кажется, весь мир.

Ты говоришь Эридану, что возненавидишь его, если он не привезёт фотографий и какой-нибудь бессмысленной херни, забывая, что Белфаст — проклятый город, что корабли, выпущенные из этого порта, не особенно любят доплывать до места назначения, что ты — неудачник, которого любит наёбывать жизнь.

Образ того Ампоры, улыбающегося и желающего тебе больше никогда в жизни не болеть, смешивается с образом Ампоры, лежащего на причале и стирающего иней с синеватых щёк.

Ты чувствуешь, как смех зарождается в груди: трагедия «Титаника» всегда казалась тебе нелепой, но жизнь всегда любила опрокидывать тебя навзничь, как неваляшку. Жизнь, видимо, считала это забавным.

Эридан верил в Иисуса, но молитвы, как ни странно, ему не помогли. Его тело, унесённое океанской бездной вместе с почти тремя сотнями других тел, так и не нашли.

Ты хоронил пустой гроб.

Тебе кажется абсурдной мысль о перерождении. Ты не веришь в русалок, магию, мистику и прочую ересь; к тому же, тварь перед тобой совершенно не подаёт признаков разумности.

 _Океан беспощаден_ , повторяешь ты про себя, пятясь и чувствуя, как холодная дрожь пробирает тело; _океан беспощаден и никого не оставляет в живых_ , говоришь ты себе, поворачиваясь к Ампоре спиной.

_Это не Эридан._

_Это не Эридан._

_Это не Эридан._

_Это не…_

Ты не можешь уйти просто так — он смотрит на тебя, и ты чувствуешь этот взгляд на своей спине, он издаёт звук, похожий на урчание, и его интонации слишком похожи на интонации Эридана Ампоры. Ты не можешь уйти, потому что твой мёртвый парень слишком осязаемо-близко.

Ты оборачиваешься и смотришь на него.

Ты идиот, Каптор.

Он шипит, когда ты подходишь слишком близко, делает рывок и полосует твою ладонь, вспарывая перчатку и кожу. Ты ругаешься, испуганно отскакивая от него, теряешь равновесие и падаешь на скрипучие доски, ударившись копчиком. Эридан смотрит на тебя, не моргая, подносит окровавленные пальцы к губам и слизывает кровь, низко урча.

Тебе кажется, что ты сошёл с ума.

Точнее, тебе уже даже не кажется.

Ты уходишь с причала только тогда, когда существо — ты всё ещё не можешь назвать его «русалкой» — исчезает под водой. Небо к тому времени уже начинает алеть. По пути ты заходишь в магазинчик, закупаясь там едой на месяц вперёд, и тащишь на собственном горбу до дома ящик пива, банку кофе и кучу консервированной рыбы.

Придя домой, ты забываешь обработать порез. Тебя клонит в сон, и ты, не сопротивляясь, падаешь на кровать, забыв о душе, еде и тёмно-серой глади воды, в которой плещется существо с лицом твоего мёртвого парня.

Утром ты просыпаешься от боли в руке.

Вспухшие края раны, как и их неестественно-фиолетовый цвет, не прибавляют тебе особой радости. Ты завтракаешь, рассматривая широкую пурпурно-красную полосу, после чего заматываешь руку бинтом, не забыв залить порез перекисью, одеваешься и выходишь из дома, пытаясь вспомнить адрес больницы.

Ноги сами приводят тебя на причал.

Не то, чтобы ты был против — надо же убедиться, что русалок не существует.

Ты встаёшь на деревянный настил, чувствуя, как скрипят доски, и делаешь первый шаг. Желание сдохнуть, ушедшее ещё вчера днём, не возвращается, и ты шагаешь снова и снова, доходя до середины причала.

Девять шагов отделяют тебя от океанской глади.

Опять.

Ты смеёшься: всё произошедшее всё-таки оказалось шуткой твоего разума.

Ты садишься там же, где стоял, чувствуя задницей холодные, покрытые снегом и льдом доски, достаёшь из сумки жестяную банку с сардинами и открываешь её, ощущая, как саднит рука. Маленькие рыбки лежат в банке, словно в братской могиле, и ты подцепляешь одну пальцем, закидывая в рот.

Всплеск впереди заставляет тебя вздрогнуть. Ампора шевелит ушными плавниками и тянет носом в сторону твоей еды, по-собачьи наклоняя голову и моргая. Ты думаешь, что сейчас не лучшее время включать мозги, достаёшь из банки рыбку и кидаешь ему, слыша, как клацают игольчатые зубы. Эридан удовлетворённо урчит, и ты посылаешь ему всю банку целиком, толкая её по гладкому обледеневшему причалу.

Порез чешется. Ты снимаешь перчатку, и Ампора бьёт хвостом по воде, вызывая столб солёных брызг, пара из которых попадает на рану. Ты шипишь на него, вскакивая, делаешь шаг вперёд и ощущаешь на своих плечах мокрые ледяные руки. Эридан скалится тебе в лицо, клацает игольчатыми зубами, заставляя тебя отойти на пару шагов, после чего ныряет в воду, ударяя по ней пурпурным хвостом.

У тебя от страха дрожат колени.

Следующим утром порез выглядит ещё более неприглядно. Ты всё-таки решаешь сходить к врачу, но откладываешь это на завтра: конец января знаменуется дедлайном и яростными звонками недовольной клиентуры.

Ты бьёшь по клавиатуре почти три дня, не прерываясь на сон и почти не прерываясь на еду; когда ты заканчиваешь, календарь пиликает предстоящим днём рождения одного мёртвого человека

и, кажется, одного вполне живого мифического существа.

Тебя зовут Соллукс Каптор, и этот мир — худшее дерьмо, которое ты можешь себе представить. Ты атеист, скептик и человек, довольно близкий к науке, который уже почти неделю кормит рыбой русалку, живущую у южных берегов Исландии, и как две капли воды, за исключением плавников, жабр и хвоста, похожую на одного мёртвого парня.

Ты думаешь, что если у Вселенной есть юмор, то пошла она на хер с такими шутками. Твой порез не затягивается и с каждым днём всё больше походит на укус зомби, разве что гноем не сочится, но ты упорно откладываешь поход к врачу, чувствуя, как немеет раненая рука, и тщетно поливая её антисептиком.

Когда ты приходишь на причал, Эридан вылезает из воды и садится на деревянный настил, шевеля жабрами и наблюдая за тобой. Он не даёт тебе подойти ближе, чем на девять шагов, и, если ему что-то нужно, подскакивает сам. За неделю ты успеваешь привыкнуть к тому, как легко он передвигается по суше, и почти не удивляешься, когда чувствуешь ладони на своих плечах и шипение возле уха.

От Эридана-русалки пахнет рыбой. Он умеет петь — ты обнаружил это сравнительно недавно, когда насвистывал себе под нос, наблюдая за ним. Он часто останавливается возле самой твоей шеи, будто желая укусить, но боясь, и ты думаешь, что ему нравится вкус твоей крови.

Всё это — скорее факты, чем предположения, и их ничтожно малое количество по сравнению с неизвестным.

Когда ты в очередной раз приходишь домой, чувствуя, что полностью провонял рыбой, морской водой и холодом, ложишься спать, даже не попытавшись смыть с себя въедливый запах, тебе впервые за много лет снится сон.

Ты сначала даже не понимаешь, что это сон: встаёшь с кровати и привычно бредёшь на кухню, не обращая внимания на всплески со стороны ванной, открываешь холодильник, запихивая в рот последний кусок индейки, варишь кофе. Во сне всё спокойнее, чем в реальности, и мысль о том, что ты спишь, приходит к тебе только после четырёх попыток прочесть письмо, пришедшее на ноутбук.

В который раз поменяв кодировку, ты вдруг осознаёшь, что она правильная, и набор букв тебе видится только потому, что во сне невозможно читать. Всплеск в ванной таки привлекает твоё внимание, и ты, зачем-то прихватив с собой нож, открываешь деревянную дверь, заглядывая в полутёмное помещение и нашаривая выключатель.

Когда он со щелчком продавливается под твоими пальцами, и свет заливает устланную кафелем комнату, ты окончательно уверяешься в том, что спишь. Хвост Ампоры не помещается в твоей ванной и потому лежит на полу, в то время, как его голова полностью скрыта под прозрачной гладью воды. Ты шаркаешь ногой по кафелю, привлекая его внимание, и Эридан со всплеском выныривает, глядя на тебя с улыбкой и протягивая руку.

У него тонкие розовые плавники на предплечьях, перепонки между пальцами и гребень, идущий по позвонку. Ты хватаешь его за руку, — если это сон, то почему бы и нет? — обнаруживая на ладони незаживший порез, и Ампора тянет тебя на себя, заставляя ничком упасть в ванну. Ты ёрзаешь, чувствуя, как неприятно липнет к телу промокшая футболка, и Эридан урчит, стягивая её с тебя.

Кожа у него гладкая и покрытая тонким слоем прозрачной слизи, похожей на ту, что выделяют земноводные. Ты проводишь по ней рукой, чуть задевая жабры на рёбрах, и Ампора запрокидывает голову, урча ещё громче.

Тебя ведёт от этого звука. Урчание, похожее на кошачье, начинается где-то в груди Эридана, и ты кладёшь ладонь туда, откуда исходит звук, чувствуя вибрацию кожей. Он улыбается одними губами, проводит ногтем по порезу, заставляя тебя шипеть от боли, и слизывает появившиеся капли крови, от удовольствия прикрывая глаза.

Свободной рукой ты тянешься к его ушным плавникам, проводя по трепещущей тонкой коже кончиками пальцев, оглаживаешь жабры на шее, заставляя Эридана шумно выдохнуть и заёрзать. Ты ёрзаешь вместе с ним, чувствуя тяжесть в паху, и Ампора избавляет тебя от последнего элемента одежды, выкидывая его в тёмный угол душевой.

Ты думаешь, что в ванной крайне неудобно заниматься сексом, (тем более — с чёртовой рыбой) — и тянешь Эридана на кафель, скользя на нём мокрыми ногами. Ампора улыбается, осторожно опрокидывая тебя на спину, выползает из ванны, поднимая тучи брызг и заливая пол водой, и нависает над тобой, издавая едва слышное урчание.

Ты поднимаешь руку и проводишь пальцами по его жабрам, в этот раз ощутимо надавливая на них. Эридан выгибается всем телом, касаясь гладким хвостом твоего члена, и ты думаешь, насколько ебанутым стал, повторяя действие снова. Ампора стонет, опуская голову к твоей шее и выдыхая в неё, ощутимо кусает тебя за плечо, оставляя на нём засос, и спускается дальше, низко урча и оглаживая тебя перепончатыми руками.

У него ледяные пальцы и горячий язык, и у тебя от контраста кружится голова. Он берёт в рот до самого горла, чуть царапая член зубами, и проводит по основанию ледяными пальцами, заставляя тебя выгибаться.

Когда ты кончаешь, он с плотоядной улыбкой слизывает сперму с губ и, опустившись ещё ниже, прокусывает внутреннюю сторону твоего бедра, после чего, налакавшись крови, тянется к тебе за поцелуем.

Ты облизываешь губы раздвоенным языком, и в глазах Эридана появляется любопытство. Он заставляет тебя открыть рот и задумчиво оглаживает пальцем разрезанную мышцу. Ты проводишь языком по перепонке, Ампора отдёргивает руку, и ты замечаешь, что его жабры алеют чуть сильнее. Ты оглаживаешь шрамы на его боках — теперь они, скорее всего, зовутся «боковыми линиями», и Эридан вздрагивает всем телом, будто слабея. Ты опрокидываешь его на кафель, переворачивая, и выдыхаешь в шею, туда, где видны жабры. Ампора выгибается от одного только выдоха, и в голос стонет, когда ты проводишь по его шее языком. На ощупь жабры махрово-мягкие, и ты вылизываешь их, ощущая, как Эридан под тобой урчит и выгибается.

Когда ты спускаешься ниже, ведя языком по боковой линии, он почти скулит, мелко дрожа, зарывается тебе в волосы, дёргая их то от себя, то, наоборот, к себе, и бьёт по кафелю хвостом, будто задыхаясь. Ты проводишь рукой по его хвосту, и Эридан, хватая твою ладонь, ведёт её чуть ниже основания хвоста, туда, где жёсткая чешуя становится мягче и сходит на нет.

Ты ощущаешь под пальцем колечко мышц и ухмыляешься, клыком цепляя кожу на рёбрах Ампоры, достаёшь из ящика на полке полупустой тюбик смазки, пришедший в сон из прошлых воспоминаний, и щедро поливаешь им руку.

Эридан смотрит на тебя плотоядно и раболепно одновременно. Одной рукой ты медленно растягиваешь его, другой — гладишь жабры, заставляя Ампору мелко дрожать. Когда он начинает нервно дёргать хвостом, щуря глаза, ты смеёшься и, вылив остатки геля на член, толкаешься в русалочье нутро.

Эридан выгибается, впиваясь ногтями тебе в спину, и стонет, подаваясь тебе навстречу и ударяя хвостом по кафелю. Ты наклоняешься к его шее, прикусываешь жабры, и Ампора сжимается вокруг тебя, запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею. Ты водишь пальцами по его рёбрам, задевая жабры и надавливая на них, и Эридан в отместку довольно болезненно проходится зубами по твоей шее, оставляя ещё пару засосов.

Ты проводишь языком с внутренней стороны жаберной щели, и Ампора выгибается, подаваясь вперёд, после чего с громким выдохом оседает. Ты делаешь последние толчки и кончаешь, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы внутри Эридана.

Ты просыпаешься по будильнику ровно в восемь и материшь понедельник всеми известными тебе нецензурными словами на всех известных тебе языках.

Ты просыпаешься по будильнику ровно в восемь и идёшь в ванную, долго тупя в своё отражение.

У тебя на плече два лиловых засоса, а на руке — свежая рана поверх старой. У тебя в ванной — погром и пара пурпурных чешуек, к которым можно прикоснуться. Ты думаешь, что самое время узнать всякую чушь, которую следовало бы узнать ещё в детстве, и идёшь к единственному знакомому в этом городе рыбаку.

Его зовут Лукас, и он старше тебя в четыре раза. Когда ты подходишь к нему, сидящему в лодке и латающему сети, он просто двигается и указывает на освободившееся место. Ты повинуешься, тупо глядя на своё отражение в неровной глади воды и ожидая, пока он заговорит.

— Давай-ка, поработай веслом пару раз, прежде чем говорить, — скрипит Лукас, и ты повинуешься снова, отталкивая лодку от причала.

Старик закидывает сети, цепляя их на проволоку и поплавки, и поворачивается к тебе. Ты спрашиваешь его о русалках, и он сразу подмечает царапину на твоей ладони. Он говорит:

— Если русалка тебя поймала, ты не проживёшь и месяца.

Когда ты спрашиваешь, почему, Лукас долго молчит. Когда он наконец начинает отвечать, его голос совершенно отличается от доброго старческого скрипа.

— Я не знаю, с чем это связано, мальчик, — говорит он, — но тебя, судя по этой ране, уже сейчас можно хоронить.

— Меня некому хоронить, — улыбаешься ты.

Лукас смотрит на тебя, щурясь, почти минуту, перед тем, как выудить из кармана маленький, тонкий амулет. Ты пытаешься вспомнить, где ты видел точно такую же безделушку, и Эридан с его бесчисленными украшениями встаёт у тебя перед глазами. Рыбак кладёт амулет тебе на руку, и ты завороженно наблюдаешь за тем, как переливается перламутровая чешуйка.

— Надень, — говорит он, — может, тебе повезёт.

Ты завязываешь чешуйку на шее и усмехаешься: ещё месяц назад ты считал этого старика сумасшедшим. Возможно, он и правда сумасшедший, думается тебе.

Но ты теперь тоже не особо нормален.

На следующий день Эридан на причале не появляется. И на следующий. И на следующий. Ты думаешь, что ненавидишь его (в который раз за всю жизнь, Каптор?), ты думаешь, что ненавидишь весь мир, тебя ломает, как от отсутствия дозы, и чёртовы призраки опять встают перед глазами.

Прошлое преследует тебя диалогами, улыбками и смехом, незримо стоит за твоей спиной, касаясь горла холодными тонкими пальцами, держит за плечи, смеётся на ухо слишком знакомым восторженным смехом, поёт по-русалочьи чистым голосом и бьёт тебя по всем слабым местам одновременно.

Ты засыпаешь, думая о том, что избавишься от липкого ощущения, но воспоминания проникают к тебе в сны, и, просыпаясь, ты чувствуешь только тупую боль во всём теле, будто после избиения. Лукас заходит к тебе на чай, заботливо сообщает, что ты выглядишь, как труп, и на следующий день его находят утонувшим и прибитым к берегу волнами.

Ты ненавидишь себя, Митуну, мать, Фефери Пейшес, Эридана Ампору, Лукаса Гуннарсона, ты ненавидишь океан и весь мир вокруг себя.

Ты звонишь Миине, и она шлёт тебя на хуй.

Ты ходишь на причал снова и снова, пересекая его ровно на девять шагов, ждёшь по полдня, пялясь в бушующую гладь воды.

Ничего не происходит.

Ты не пересекаешь грань девяти шагов почти месяц, чувствуя, как безумие давит на горло, и, в конце концов, тебе надоедает. Ты закидываешься снотворным, выпивая весь блистер за раз, ложишься в кровать, готовый никогда не проснуться, накрываешься одеялом и чувствуешь, как прошлое подступает всё ближе и ближе, касается голой шеи горячими пальцами, смеётся, тихим шёпотом сообщая о том, какой ты слабак.

Ты суёшь два пальца в рот, чувствуя горечь и кислоту на языке. У тебя кружится голова, у тебя температура тридцать девять и шесть, у тебя горят лёгкие и болят глаза. Ты хватаешь со стола свои очки, выпиваешь залпом стакан воды и, не одеваясь, идёшь к причалу, едва волоча ноги.

Ты дрожишь от холода; сырой ветер, кажется, даже твои кости продувает насквозь, и так некстати пошедший снегопад царапает лицо колкими снежинками. Ты идёшь по заледеневшему чёрному песку и смотришь вдаль, туда, где в темноте чернеет дерево причала. Отлив сделал его длиннее почти в два раза.

Эридан ждёт тебя, сверкая синими глазами. Эридан улыбается, протягивая руку; ты доходишь почти до конца деревянного настила, оставляя между собой и океанской гладью злополучные девять шагов, и смотришь в гладь воды, отражающую звёздное небо.

Прошлое кажется тебе отвратительным и пустым.

Ампора смотрит на тебя своими невероятно синими с фиолетовым отливом глазами, пустыми, как у мертвеца, и шевелит хвостом.

Ты делаешь шаг вперёд, вставая на скользкую, сгнившую древесину, хватаешь его за руку и идёшь дальше, туда, где океанская бездна глубже и холодней. Эридан отпускает твою руку и с тихим всплеском исчезает в воде. Ты чувствуешь, как снежинки оседают на твоих щеках, превращаясь в солёную воду, оборачиваешься на застывший в темноте маленький городок Вик

и шагаешь в холодную, солёную пустоту.


End file.
